


Wonderful Love

by tigragrece



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 5





	Wonderful Love

Jackson was considered like one good rapper but he also liked to play some ballad song.  
Because Youngjae have told him once "You have one wonderful voice, you should have one solo with one ballad song because it's suit you well" and after he kissed him.

Youngjae was one wonderful boyfriend and who motivate him a lot.  
There are times where they have both down because of pressure but they reassure each other.  
They are some of these days were when they were together they were just relaxing, cuddling, having fun like other guys.  
And also lots of making love.

"I have one idea," said Jackson

"What it is?" say Youngjae

"I want to lick you everywhere, I want to use my mouth on you," say Jackson with one grin

"Oh wonderful idea"

They had one wonderful night together and they were happy.


End file.
